Ditto
"Ditto!" —'Ditto', countless episodes Ditto is a Pokémon of the Transform species, the Ditto. He is a pink blob of jelly that is able to transform into whatever he sees and almost anything he remembers near-flawlessly. History ''Toy Island'' Ditto first appears in Season 3 after the short hiatus. This is because the creators acquired the rights to use Ditto on the show. Like the other characters who debuted at this time, his appearance is not given an explanation and he simply joins the Toy Island Crew randomly. Ditto's ability to transform seems to be very helpful in solving problems, as seen in "Ditto's Valuability" where his transforming abilities let him tell the other characters who ate Coela's seaweed garden. Due to his late introduction, he remained relatively unimportant through to Season 4. His ability is thus very rarely used on the show. Ditto shows a sort of acquaintance with Kirby in Season 4. He is also shown to be one of the most shocked characters when Kirby reveals himself to be working for Monsieur Bonjour. However, he is also one of the first characters to welcome Kirby back to the Toy Island Crew. In Season 5, Ditto has opened up a theatre in the plaza. Thus, he makes very few appearances. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Despite Ditto's lonely and insignificant role in ''Toy Island, his role seems to be larger in The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! The reason for this is likely the inclusion of other Pokémon characters like Totodile and Turtwig, whom he can easily get along with. However, he still does not join in on the main episode action, and he does not exhibit his transformation abilities either. ''Friends' Hockey'' Ditto is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey. He is a Tricky type character, so he has a variety of trick moves to keep the opponents on their toes. He also has better movement speed and defensive capabilities in exchange for less power and precision. His Power Shot is Splatter, where he takes the puck into his body and splats along the ground, tricking the opponents before he jumps towards the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Ditto appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable player character and a default member of Team Quack. He is a Skill type character and excels in Skill, Dodge, and Recovery. However, he lacks in Speed and Reach. He is also said to have exceptional special abilities. His regular special ability is Transform, where he transforms into an opponent and uses their special ability. His friend ability is Double Vision, where he transforms into a friend and uses their special ability. Ditto returns as a default Tricky type character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He has good Skill, Dodge, Screen, and Trick, while having poor HP. Also, Ditto cannot swim whatsoever, almost immediately becoming injured upon becoming submerged. For his campaign condition, Ditto participates in the local tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Ditto is an unlockable player character in ''Toy Island Party! He punches and kicks by stretching his jelly body in different directions. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Ditto is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 150 matches or clearing Event #3: Jelly Struggle. He is speedy and lightweight, and his moves do not have too much of a reach. Ditto fights by shooting his blob-like body in different directions. His moves combo moderately. His regular special is Transform, where he transforms into an opponent for a short period of time and is able to use their moves, albeit less powerfully. His side special is Objectify, where he transforms into a random object and tosses himself forward. Different objects have different powers and distances. His up special is Quick Powder, where he scatters some Quick Powder into the air that causes him to sneeze, sending him upwards. His down special is Metal Powder, where he scatters some Metal Powder that inflicts lots of damage without flinching the opponents. His Final Smash is Struggle. Ditto begins to rapidly vibrate and ends up separating into multiple Mini-Dits. These Mini-Dits can latch onto the opponents and quickly rack up damage. After a short period of time, the Mini-Dits reassemble into Ditto. Ditto returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, and his moveset is altered as to reflect his theatrical and imitative lifestyle, with various attacks modified to be dramatic poses and others involving the comedy and tragedy masks. He is unlocked by playing VS matches for three hours. '''Transform' no longer uses weaker attacks. Objectify '''now travels a longer distance. '''Quick Powder travels slightly more distance. The Mini-Dits in Struggle move faster. ''Friends' Racing'' Ditto appears as an item in Friends' Racing. When used, he transforms into another player's item, although he has a slightly different effect than usual. ''Friends' Baseball'' Ditto appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of Chocolate Milk's team, the Chocolate Milk Calories. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Ditto appears as a hidden playable character in Toy Island Adventures. He can transform into foes in the region, allowing him to blend in undetected. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Ditto is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable player character. He is Tricky, having various trick moves to confuse his opponents. He has great movement speed but poor shot power. His Special Spike is Transform, where he transforms into one of three objects, attacks the opponents, and then strikes the ball. These items include a hammer, which has a limited range but large power, a fan, which has a wide range but weak power, and a sword, which is in between. Toy Island Golf Ditto is a DLC playable character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. His maximum drive is 200 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Dittos appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Yarn Ditto is made of knitted wool, while his eyes and mouth are made of felt. Ditto can move quickly but is lightweight and lacks stamina. Ditto wields the '''Quick Powder', which he can use to make himself sneeze and send himself flying backwards a fair distance. However, his central ability is his ability to Transform into a member of the enemy team; to them, he will take on that player's character and name, but to his team he will retain his ally coloration and name. Ditto can remain transformed for 30 seconds, and he can return to normal at any time. The Ditto amiibo is part of Wave 5 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles Ditto's speed and stamina for 30 seconds. Ditto's special costume is a teal colour matching that of a Shiny Ditto. ''Toy Island Tennis Ditto appears in Toy Island Tennis as part of the DLC Pack 1, as a playable character. His default partner is Meowz. He is a Tricky type player, curving the ball as he hits it. He has above-average movement speed, shot technique, and reach, but among the lowest rally power in the game. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Ditto appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available only in hockey, lacrosse, football, volleyball, and dodgeball. He has high finesse and spin but poor power. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, waiting to help his teammates when needed. He can be seen spectating on Sky Garden and Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Due to his limited appearances, it is hard to extract a personality from Ditto, but based on how he acts, he appears to be very innocent and somewhat childish. This is because of his high-pitched voice, his willingness to transform on command, and his cuteness. However, he also cannot speak English, and can instead only speak his name like most Pokémon; thus, when he, like kids in other movies, sees something the others don't, it is very hard for him to point it out. However, Kirby appears to be able to sort of understand what he is trying to say. Appearance Ditto looks like any other Ditto. That is, he is a pink blob with two dot eyes and a smile. He is then able to transform into anything he sees or can remember. Trivia *Despite being very unimportant to the series, he ranks much higher in popularity when compared to other characters of the same importance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters